Ice Skates and Soul Mates
by MarshmallowSkies
Summary: Nico would much rather be at home, eating junk food on his sofa than be at a cold ice skating rink. Though, will the helper there - Will, change his mind? A Solangelo oneshot in which Nico meets Will for the first time. (The cover image was drawn by Mansi Draws)


**Hey guys! This is that other Solangelo oneshot that I promised, and I'm really, really happy with it!** **I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **[DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters Jason Grace, Will Solace or Nico di Angelo - I am not Rick Riordan - I do not own loads of amazing books.]**

* * *

"I'm cold and bored. Can we leave now?" Nico asked Jason, already wishing he could escape to his warm home.

"Nico, we've been here for like five minutes," Jason pointed out, tying his ice skate laces into a perfect bow. "And plus, I promised Hazel that I'd get you out the house for once. You know you can't stay at home all summer, right?"

"I know. I was just hoping nobody would notice."

"Well that backfired didn't it?" Jason said, patting Nico on the back and attempting to stand up in his ice skates. "C'mon Neeks, let's go."

"I _told_ you not to call me that. And can't I just stay here and watch?" He whined.

"No. We're going to have fun and you're going to like it, Neeks." Jason stated simply, hanging on to the back of chairs, and hobbling down the steps leading to the ice rink. He looked quite like an old man, Nico thought, while following pursuit and walking down the stairs with difficulty. He got on the ice, and immediately started to slip forwards, gliding on the slippery ice. Somewhat luckily for him though, a boy in a florescent jacket – one of the workers there – caught him rather awkwardly in his arms. Nico landed face-to-face with the worker's nametag which read: "Will". Nico could hear Will's laugh fill the air around him, and the cheery worker propped him up against the wall. "You alright there?" He asked Nico, with a somewhat concerned, somewhat amused look on his face. Nico blushed a deep shade of scarlet. _Great,_ he thought. _My first time ice skating and I'm embarrassing myself in the first few seconds._ "I'm fine," he said, avoiding eye contact. _Wow,_ Will's eyes were really blue. Like, distractingly blue. "It's my first time skating, and-"

"And you're not the best at it?" Will filled in. Nico nodded. "I guessed that. You want me to give you some pointers?" He asked with such a cute, concerned look on his face that it hurt Nico to decline. "I've gotta get back to my friend," he said, glancing over at Jason, whose actions resembled a chicken trying to swim in lava. "But thank you," Nico said, then continued to "skate" over to Jason.

Nico expected the time to pass painfully slow, but all the while that he struggled to skate, Will was there, shooting him slightly amused looks, sometimes winking. In fact, the first time Will winked at him, it distracted Nico so much that he tripped on air and slipped over on the ice. Jason fell over laughing, and one worker had to ask if they were okay, or needed help. Finally, though, their time at the rink was over, and Nico and Jason had to leave. Nico was just about to head into Jason's car, he heard a voice from behind him calling: "Hey! Wait up!" Nico turned to see Will running towards him, one skate hanging dangerously off his left foot, the laces undone, and the other foot just in a sock. Will ran up to Nico, out of breath. "Hey, I was just-" he stopped to pant, "-just wondering if you'd like to hang out some time?"

Nico froze where he was. He was _not_ expecting this. "Nico?" Nico could hear Jason's voice beside him. He shook his head, and reminded himself, _he just asked you a question._ "I-I'd love to. I'd love to! Thank you! Uh…I'd write my number down but-" Will took out a yellow pen from the inside of his skate.

"I'll just, uh…" Will proceeded to take Nico's hand and write his number. "I'll call you, okay?"

"S-Sure. Thank you, again…"

Will laughed musically. "You don't have to thank me. Just answering my call is enough," he said, winking, before walking back up to the ice centre. Nico was dumbfounded. "Well," Jason said. "I guess you're glad you went out today, huh?"

"Shut up, Jason. Just drive."

* * *

 **I hope you like this; if you do then please follow, favourite, review and all that schist. Thank you for the reviews I got on my previous Solangelo fanfic - Campfire Love. I know it doesn't seem like much but it's really nice to know that you like my work! :)**

 **Created by one of your fellow demigods,**

 **MarshmallowSkies.**


End file.
